


3x13

by Mkl2s



Series: Danvers Sisters Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: I've decided to list these as a series of oneshots instead.





	3x13

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a while, but this past season and half have been iffy for me, thanks Mon-El, but this week’s episode and a conversation with my sisters prompted a new chapter.

Alex felt too much, she felt so much that she was overwhelmed by her emotions so, she fell back on her pre-Kara DEO self. She became cold and professional. To her sister, her friends, her family, she was still witty, quick with a joke and smile. But since Maggie? Since she’d screwed up with Maggie she was closed off, she was strong.

Kara just couldn’t understand. Her sister was too good, too hopeful, too Kara. Alex knew better. Being hopeful, giving second chances, that’s how the Worldkillers were going to win. So what if she was cynical, pragmatic; in her line of work those traits were a good thing, they’d certainly kept her alive this long. Kara just couldn’t understand.

Winn was often overlooked. At CatCo, and now at DEO, he was easy to miss. However, what people often failed to realize about him was that he cared more than anyone Alex knew aside from Kara. He saw her freaking out, losing her cool, and instead of staring or judging her, he’d pulled her into a hug, doing his best to help. It wasn’t his fault

Lena had called. It was minutes after Purity had escaped, apparently, Sam had disappeared on Ruby. Alex had been worried about her friend before, but now that it was affecting Ruby? Alex could barely focus. But with a rogue Worldkiller to catch and people to save, she had to do her job. After hours she could worry about her friends. After hours, she could care again.

Julie had sacrificed herself again. This time, instead of saving her best friend, she’d saved Kara, a person she barely knew. Julie had sacrificed herself not knowing what she was walking into but knowing that she could be turned back into Purity. Julie was another Kara, Purity was another Reign. It was impossible for Alex to see that at first, but impossible not to see it now.

Alex was bruised and having difficulty breathing, but when Lena called and said that she knew what was wrong with Sam, Alex almost made Kara fly her to L-Corp. Instead she took her bike, making it to Sam’s office in record time. The woman in question was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes, but Alex knew that despite the other woman’s fear and uncertainty, she too was strong.


End file.
